MARS
by hot-an-sticky
Summary: The Digimon version of MARS. MiMATO Save me time and don't read if you plan on flaiming.
1. Character Roles and Summary

MARS  
  
I noticed that not many people have read the manga, MARS. MARS happens to be one of my favorite mangas of all time. =D So, I thought I'd bring the legend of MARS to you. You don't have to buy the manga, all you have to do is read. I'll do my best to describe the settings. I'll be following each chapter by the manga. I will soon own the whole set, so please be patient as I finish buying them. I recommened buying the manga, because it's a great story and most likely more descriptive than I am.  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I don't own MARS. It rightfully belongs to Fuyumi Soryo. I am merely borrowing it from her. I don't own Diigimon either, I am just borrowing it's characters. Everything else is mine. This applies to all parts/chapters of this fic.  
  
Summary: Mimi and Matt might as well be from different planets. She's a shy art student, afraid of boys and hated by her classmates. He's a rebellious motorcycle racer with girls dropping left and right just to talk to him. Their lives become intertwined when Mimi asks Matt to model for her and, to everyone's surprise, he agrees. As these two battle their personal demons ans the pressures of their classmates, they learn to not only love each other, but themselves.  
  
Cast: =D  
  
~Major Characters~  
  
Yamato Ishida plays Rei Kashino: If you have read the manga, you know these two are so alike, it's a bit creepy. Both are rebellious, popular with the opposite sex, and have broken families. So it was pretty obvious who was to play Rei.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa plays Kira Aso: Depending on how much of the manga you have read, you might notice how different these two are. But once you read volume 8, you'll understand why I chose Mimi.  
  
Sora Takenouchi plays Harumi Sugihara: Sora seems like the type of person to go to whatever it takes to get what she wants. And although this is a downfall, she is a great friend.  
  
Taichi Kamiya plays Tatsuya: Best friends with Yamato, Taichi just seemed to fill this position.  
  
Takeru Takaishi plays Sei Kashino: Takeru looks alot like Yamato.  
  
~Minor Characters~  
  
Hikari Yagami plays Kyoko Katayama: Both are loving, caring friends.  
  
Daisuke Motomiya plays Akitaka: Daisuke as a motorcycle coach!  
  
Ken Ichijouji plays Masao Kirishima: Both have had 'psycho' pasts.  
  
Miyako Inoue plays Shiori Sakurazawa: I ran out of characters.  
  
I will come up with other characters as I continue.  
  
Couples: Mimato, Taiora, Daikari  
  
So if you don't like these couples please, save me flames and time, and don't read this fic. 


	2. Chapter One

::MARS::  
  
Mimi sat on a bench in the park,drawing some kids playing in the sandbox.  
  
"Um, excuse me..?" At the sound of someone's voice, Mimi turned to face him.  
  
"The university's medical center is supposed to be around here somewhere. Do you know where it is?" The boy asked. Hurriedly Mimi sketched something tore it out of her sketch book and ran.  
  
"Huh? Hey...wait!" The boy called, but she didn't turn back. "What was that all about?"  
  
---  
  
"Mimi?" Mimi's mom asked as Mimi entered their apartment. "What's wrong? You look upset?"  
  
"I saw someone I don't like at the park." Mimi replied, taking off her shoes.  
  
"Someone you don't like?" Her mother questioned.   
  
"He goes to my school. He's just some jerk." Mimi replied.  
  
"Don't tell me he did anything to you...?" Her mother said.  
  
"No, he just asked for directions. He probably doesn't even realize we go to the same school." Mimi replied, facing her mom.  
  
'But I know him...he smokes behind the teacher's back...and that kind of stuff. I don't like him.' Kira thought as she sat in her room.  
  
---  
  
"So you lost conciousness...Daisuke?" Yamato questioned.  
  
"Yeah. It was a huge crash at the opening race for the Grand Prix. The doctor said it's a miracle that I'm even alive." Daisuke replied in his hospital bed.  
  
"So, what's going to happen with the Grand Prix now?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I'm retiring obviously. Even if I wanted to keep racing, I can't with this body." Daisuke replied, smiling faintly. Yamato glanced at the edge of Daisuke's bed.  
  
"Is your leg really gone?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's gone. My right leg is history from the knee-down. To be honest I was done for this time. I lost control on a corner. My body was floating in the air , and the next thing I knew, everything was dark." Daisuke said, as Yamato zoned out.  
  
"Were you scared?" Yamato asked.  
  
"No. I actually don't remember. It was like I was dreaming." Daisuke replied, as Yamato zoned out once more. "Yamato?" Daisuke questioned, breaking Yamato of his trance.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ouit looking at me like that." Daisuke said. "You were totally spaced out. It's sick to be so into hearing about someone almost dying!"  
  
"No, it's not like that." Yamato smiled. "I was trying to imagine what it's like to die. 'Cause everybody dies, but nobody can explain what really happens next. I mean, you experience it and then BAM! you're gone from this world. That's why it's so interesting."  
  
"Hey Yamato! You came to visit!" Hikari smiled, as she entered Daisuke's room with flowers.  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
"It was kind-of hard to find this place, wasn't it?" Hikari asked as she placed the flowers on the table next to Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah, but I had someone draw me a map on the way here." Yamato replied, taking out the map from inside of his pocket.  
  
"And you just crumpled it up?! Hey..." Hikari started as she examined the paper. "There's a drawing on the back...Wow! Look, it's really beautiful!" Hikari exclaimed, handing the map back to Yamato.  
  
"See? Now it won't get crumpled." Hikari smiled, giving Yamato a folder, holding the drawing.  
  
"Thanks. How much was it? I'll pay for it." Yamato said, as they walked out.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's just a folder. But I'm surprised. I would've expected you to just throw it out." Hikari replied.  
  
"Oh yeah...I don't have any artistic talent, so a drawing like this is amazing to me." Yamato said.  
  
"Well Rei...you ride so fast on your motorcylce. Daisuke says you're either incredibly talented or incredibly stupid." Hikari giggled.  
  
"What?! Is he trying to piss me off?!" Yamatp exclaimed.  
  
"It's his way of complimenting you. See here's proof." Hikari replied, handing him a key. "The Ducati Monster*. He's giving it to you." *the famous italian motorcycle  
  
"No kidding?! Are you serious?!" Yamato exclaimed, taking the key from Hikari's hand.  
  
"Daisuke can't ride it anymore, and it's too heavy for me." Hikari replied.  
  
"It really is heavy when you ride it naked*. The bike tends to lean if you push it too hard." Yamato said. *riding a motorcycle with the cowls removed  
  
"What kind of riding are you doing on the highway?! You should only be maxing it on the track!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
"So I guess we won't get to see Daisuke on the track ever again." Yamato said, looking at the key in his hand.  
  
"He's still alive...he lost a leg but at least God let him keep his life." Hikari sobbed as Yamato hugged her. "Yamato promise me you won't do anything crazy."  
  
"I'll be okay. Besides, no one would cry over my death." Yamato replied, smiling.  
  
"Don't say that! If you died, I would be devastated. So would Daisuke. There's always someone who cares. Someone whose life would simply stop. You just don't know it yet, or you haven't met them." Hikari said to him, her tears still falling. 'There's someone out there...'  
  
---  
  
"Hearing Yamato say that it'd fine if he died...I can't stand him being so cold." Hikari said to Daisuke. "I wonder if he's not afraid of death."  
  
"It's one thing if he's not afraid. With Yamato, it's something worse. His reckless driving is just a game to him." Daisuke replied, showing concern for the young boy. "If he dies, the games over. If he stays alive, he's lucky. I couldn't ride the way Yamato does. It's as if he has fun gambling with his life."  
  
"He's only 16. How'd he get like that anyway?" Hikari questioned.  
  
---  
  
"Good morning!" The class was in their groups chatting about the past spring break. "No way!" A girl exclaimed, leaning onto a desk, causing to to suddenly slide back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl apologized. Mimi, who was sitting at her desk, took her pencil that broke in the slide, and sharpened it.  
  
"I apologized, didn't I?" The girl chatted with her friend as Mimi sharpened her pencil.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Her friend replied. "She's totally experssionless. No matter what happens, she stays blank."  
  
'Not really...' Mimi thought, glancing around her classroom. 'It's not that I don't feel anything...I just feel like, no matter what I say, it won't get through. This classroom is so strange to me. I'm just different. No one pays attention to me. But thats okay...it's easier that way.'  
  
---  
  
The sound of a motorcycle is heard as Yamato pulls up. Taking off his helmet he sees the principal.  
  
"Hey Ishida! Do you have permission to ride your bike to school?!" Mr. Toshizawa* exclaimed. *originally, in the manga the principal's last name is Tachikawa. I wouldn't have changed that, but using that last name night confuse you  
  
"Gimme a break!" Yamato whined.  
  
"Where were you during the opening assembly?" Mr. Toshizawa questioned.  
  
"I had a cold." Yamato sneered.  
  
"Liar! I bet you were ditching class!" Mr. Toshizawa exclaimed.  
  
"Why did you ask me if you already knew the answer?" Yamato asked, fixing his hair in the mirror on his bike.  
  
"I'll see you in the guidance office later!!" Mr. Tosizawa exclaimed, leaving Yamato to get to class.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Ishida!" a friend called as Yamato entered the classroom. "I thought you got held back?"  
  
"Hey, Yamato's in B- class too. Awesome!" Some girls cried as Yamato walked past them.  
  
"Yeah, Hi." He replied.  
  
"Yamato!" Sora waved, hugging him. "I can't believe we're in the same class two years in a row! Our destinies must be inertwined!"  
  
"Uh, let go now." Yamato said, shrugging her off.  
  
"Sora still hasn't given up on Yamato?" Some girls commented.  
  
"He was going out with a senior, wasn't he?" Another said.  
  
"By the way, where's my seat?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Over here, in front of me." Taichi said, pointing to the seat infront of him.  
  
"Oh boy, we're in the same class again!" Yamato exclaimed.  
  
"I guess we're stuck with each other." Taichi rolled his eyes. Mimi glanced at the seat Taichi was pointing at. It was right next to hers. 'No way...!' She thought. 'Why, of all people, is his seat next to mine?'  
  
"why weren't you at the opening assembly?" Taichi asked as Yamato took the seat infront of him.  
  
"I was working." Yamato replied.  
  
"Hey, you want to play basketball after school? We have our usualy bet from the guys from the North Side." Taichi propsed. "how does a 60-40 share sound? You get 60."  
  
"It's gotta be a 70-30." Yamato replied. 'What am I going to do? I don't like this guy...' Mimi thought, overhearing Taichi and Yamato. 'I wonder if he remembers me? It was only for a second...maybe he won't remember...'  
  
"Hey! Everyone in their seats!" The teacher exclaimed, walking into the class room.  
  
"Hey.." Yamato started, pointing at Mimi. 'Please God, make him forget who I am...' Mimi thought.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! You." Yamato whispered, watching Mimi turn a slight red.  
  
"Quiet! I'm going to take attendance." The teacher exclaimed, at his desk, taking attendance.  
  
"Tachikawa?" The teacher called.  
  
"Tachikawa Mimi?" The teacher asked louder.  
  
"H-H-Here!" Mimi replied.  
  
"Mimi?" Yamato asked. "How do you write that?"  
  
"'Mi' twice in Katakana." Taichi replied.  
  
"Cool!" Yamato replied.  
  
"Ishida?" The teacher called. "Ishida Yamato?"  
  
"Oh. Here, here." Yamato replied. 'What am I going to do?' Mimi asked herself.  
  
"Hey, you remember me? You drew me a map at the park." Yamato said, trying to get her attention. 'Everyone's watching me...and the teacher's here...how rude of him!'  
  
"And you know, on the back of the map..." Yamato continued.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Hey, why are you ignoring me?" Yamato asked, tugging on one of Mimi's braids.  
  
"Ishida!" The teacher yelled, throwing a chalk eraser at Yamato. "Hey, Casanova! The school year's barely started and you're already hitting on girls?!"  
  
---  
  
"I can't believe that teacher. That jackass! Grr...my hair's still full of chalk dust." Yamato groaned, trying to rid his hair of chalk dust.  
  
"I can't believe your nerve, Yamato! Trying to hit on a girl in front of the teacher." Taichi siad.  
  
"I wasn't trying to hit on her." Yamato defended.  
  
"Whatever it is, you shouldn't do it with Mimi." Taichi said flatly. "She's cute at first glance, but she's weird. I went to the same Junior high as her, I should know." Taichi continued as they walked down the stairs to their next class. "All she does is draw. She doesn't talk to anyone. And besides...I'll bet she's guy-phobic. We were in the same class in 9th grade..."  
  
---  
  
"Whoops!" Taichi exclaimed as he leaned on a table and accidentally touched Mimi's hand. She quickly withdrew her hand and looked at him with disgust.  
  
---  
  
"It was like my hand was something dirty. She didn't evem try to hide her disgust." Taichi told.  
  
"Maybe you were just filthy back then?" Yamato inquired.  
  
"Daaa! Hey! Wanna fight?" Taichi exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"I guess every school has at least one person like her." Yamato thought outloud.  
  
"Trust me, you can't help but be annoyed by her. She's always so timid. It makes you want to rough her up a bit." Taichi explained.  
  
"Hmmm...so you even think about that stuff?" Yamato asked, smiling.  
  
"Shut up! I just think about it. I wouldn't really bully her"  
  
"It's not like I don't know what you mean." Yamato said. 'She does draw your attention, though.'  
  
"I can't hear!" A student exclaimed, as Mimi read aloud.  
  
"Tahikawa, can't you be a little more enthusiastic?" Mr. Yoshioka asked. "Do you feel alright?"  
  
"That girl's messed up, dude." "She's defective by nature." Some students commented.  
  
"Hey isn't that a little harsh?" Mr. Yoshioka asked. "You guys are her classmates. Put yourself in her shoes."  
  
'Mr. Yoshioka is such a nice guy. I guess he's a gentleman.' Mimi thought, looking down at her desk. Yamato tossed a note onto her desk. 'I've been hanging onto the mother and child on the back of the map you drew...' it read. 'Mother and child?' Mimi asked herself.  
  
"OH!" Mimi exclaimed, remembering. Everyone's eyes diverted to her.  
  
"What's up Tachikawa? Is something wrong?" Mr. Yoshioka questioned.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Yamato started. "There was a rat over there." He completed, pointing to the side of the classroom.  
  
"WHAT?!" "AAAHHH!! Now way!!" Some girls exclaimed, scurrying away from that side.  
  
'I was just kidding.' Yamato thought. "See you can be loud." Yamato smiled at Mimi.  
  
"Quiet! Get back to your seats!" Mr. Yoshioka yelled.  
  
"Look Tachikawa's talking to a guy!" "And with that guy Yamato, no less." "I can't believe it!" "It's the first time I've seen her talk to anyone." Their classmates whispered.  
  
"You drew that picture, didn't you? Do you use models?" Yamato asked, sitting in front of Mimi.  
  
"Um...that is..." Mimi stuttered. "...There's no one specific. It's just from watching moms in the park with their kids and stuff. It was more the idea..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Um...why did you hold onto it instead of throwing it out?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Why?" Yamato questioned. "Because it was beautiful...it's an awesome drawing."  
  
'It's weird. Even though I didn't like him, his words come straight through to me.' Mimi thought.  
  
---  
  
"Hey, Mimi!" Yamato yelled. "Are you going home already?"  
  
"Um...no. I'm going to the studio." Mimi replied. 'That simple drawing. It turned him from someone I don't like into someone friendly.'  
  
"Oh, a club. So you're in the art club?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Are you on the baskteball team?" Mimi asked, noticing the basketball in his hand.  
  
"This? This is work." Yamato replied.  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Hey, Yamato. I'm gonna head over." Taichi called, walking to the basketball court.  
  
"I'll be there in a sec." Yamato replied. "Oh yeah. Got any money? Let me borrow it, and I'll double it for you." Yamato proposed, noticing Mimi's two braids. "Let me borrow this too." Yamato said, taking one of Mimi's scrunchies.  
  
'He has no manners...but I don't mind now.' Mimi thought as she intied her other braid.  
  
---  
  
"Check her out! She's blushing."  
  
"What's wrong with Yamato anyway? And he's with Mimi of all people."  
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
---  
  
"WOOHOO! Yamato, you're one hot baby!" Some guys cheered from the stands.  
  
"Yeeahh!!!"  
  
"Who's that long haired guy?"  
  
"That's Ishida. He's a junior."  
  
"Really...he's got good instincts. And he's got height."  
  
"I heard he's six foot three."  
  
"He's a lock for MVP. Why doens't he join the team?"  
  
"It's a character issue or something."  
  
---  
  
"Look. The boys are playing basketball for monay again."  
  
"An empty court means a quick buck, I guess. They've evn brought in kids from other schools."  
  
"I bet Yamato and Taichi are the ringleaders. The two of them together is never good news."  
  
"Whoever actually bets on them is pretty lame too!"  
  
'"Do you have any money? I'll double it for you." So that's what that was about...' Mimi thought, as she sketched her drawing onto the eisel. 'My hair tie...' Mimi looked out the window and looked at Yamato's hair. 'He doesn't even care that it's pink. What a weirdo!'  
  
---  
  
"Wow. You play hard Ishida."  
  
"It's a living. Gas money ain't cheap you know." Yamato replied, checking over the money he got.  
  
"You're lucky, though. I want to live on my own." His friend stated.  
  
"But being broke is bad. You can't even go get a haircut." Yamato stated, taking Mimi's scrunchie out of his hair.  
  
---  
  
"Oh, Tachikawa. You're still here." Mr. Yoshioka stated as he opened the door to the art studio.  
  
"Mr. Yoshioka?" Mimi looked up from her eiesel.  
  
"It's great that you're so dedicated, but school's been over for hours. You'd better head home." He suggested. "But, wait on moment..." He said, closing the door to the studio. "You really like to draw, don't you? What are you working on now?" He asked, walking behind Mimi. "You draw so well." He commented, looking at the drawing. "Is this the hand you draw with?" He asked, placing his hand over hers. "Such a talented hand..."  
  
'Mr. Yoshioka?' Mimi thought, surprised. 'My voice...nothing's coming out!'  
  
He let his hands roam as Mimi sat there. 'WHY?!'  
  
The door opened. "Hey?!" Yamato asked, entering. "mr. Yoshioka."  
  
'Yamato!' Mimi inwardly exclaimed, as Mr. Yoshioka jumped away from her.  
  
"Um, I was just making my rounds around the school." Mr. Yoshioka spluttered. "You're not even in the art club! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I get it. You can't come in the studio unless you're in the club." Yamato stated. "Well, maybe I'll join the art club, too."  
  
"Don't be stupid! There's no way you can draw Yamato!" Mr. Yoshioka exclaimed as Yamato looked at some paintings on the floor.  
  
"You never know, man. I might have hidden talent." Yamato joked. "And I may be stupid, but at least...I go for girls my own age."  
  
Mr. Yoshioka looked stunned. His look quickly changed to anger. "What are you talking about? What proof do you have of such nonsense?" He exclaimed.  
  
'Yamato!' Mimi thought as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"I won't let you insult me like that!" Mr. Yoshioka exlcaimed as Yamato picked up a blade.  
  
"Wh-What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Yoshioka stuttered. "Ishida!"  
  
"Relax." Yamato replied, smiling. " I just thought I'd sharpen a pencil." He picked up pencil and held the blade. "It's not like I was thinking about cutting your face up or anything."  
  
Mr. Yoshioka got this dazed look on his face then ran. Mimi just watched.  
  
"Amateur." Yamato smirked, as he threw the blade back onto the table. "What's wrong with you, Mimi? You let him feel you up without saying a word? You could've at least said you wanted money or something." Mimi started crying. "If you look scared like that, it makes people think they can take advantage of you. You know that?"  
  
"Is that your model? Wow. Your drawings like a photograoh." Yamato commented, looking at a statue. "Who is this guy? M-A-R-S. Mars. The planet?"  
  
"M-Mars..." Mimi replied. "Most people think it's just a planet. But there's a Mars in mythology, too."  
  
"Mythology?" Yamato asked. "Is he some sort of God?"  
  
"A soldier. He's the God of War."  
  
"Really?" Yamato moved in closer to the statue. "For someone so violent, he has a gentle face, doesn't he?" Yamato lips closed the gap between his and the statue's.  
  
"Hey, Yamato!" Taichi called from the door. "What are you doing? Let's go."  
  
"I'll be right there." Yamato replied. "Oh yeah. Here." Yamato said, reaching into his pocket. "I told you I'd double it." Yamato tossed Mimi a couple of bills rolled into a ball with her scrunchie.  
  
"What are you doing in the art studio?" Taichi asked as Yamato approached him.  
  
"Just some art appreciation." Yamato replied, as he walked out.  
  
'What's this feeling? Something was just born in me.' Mimi thought, watching Yamato leave.  
  
"Geez. CHeck out that sunset." Yamato commented as the two walked out. "It's the color of blood."  
  
---  
  
"Wait up, Ishida. Why don't you join the basketball team? I'm telling you, I'll make you a starter."  
  
"And I told you I'm busy with work. Unlike you guys, I can't waste my energy like that." Yamato replied, walking off.  
  
"What's up wiht Yamato? He's pissing me off."  
  
"I told you not to bother. He races motocycles. He couldn't care less about the basketball team."  
  
"Does Ishida have a racing license?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard he won the Suzuka 4-hour Endurance when he was 14."  
  
---  
  
"That's starting to look really nice, Mimi." One of the art teacher's commented as Mimi continued sketching the statue. "I can't wait to see when it's finished.  
  
"Mimi...Mimi?" A voice whispered from the door.  
  
"Yamato." Mimi whispered back, noticing Yamato's hand movements.  
  
---  
  
"I'm giving this back to you." Yamato said, handing Mimi the sketch of the mother and child that was on the back of his map. "I'm sorry it's all crumpled. I didn't realize there was a picture on the back, so I stuffed it in my pocket."  
  
"It's okay. It was just a sketch. Once I've drawn it onto a canvas, I don't need it." Mimi replied.  
  
"You don't need it--you mean you'e gonna throw it away?" Yamato asked. "If you're throwing it out, um...could I have it?"  
  
"Th...that's fine, I guess." Mimi replied, blushing.  
  
"Really?" Yamato's face lit up.  
  
'He smiles like a little boy. I can't believe this is the same person from yesterday.' Mimi thought. "You can also have the oil painting, when it's done."  
  
"You're kidding..." Yamato said, surprised. "You'll give it too me? I mean...isn't that asking too much?"  
  
'The same Yamato whose cruel eyes gave me chills.' Mimi thought, looking at the look on Yamato's face.  
  
"I can't just take it for free. Hmmm...I don't have any money, either." Yamato thought hard. "Let's see. What can I do for you? I'll protect you. I'll stand by you if anything happens." Yamato turned around. "That's about the only thing I'm good for...oh. There is one more thing. Let me know if you ever feel like fooling around. I'll lend you my body whenever you want." Yamato winked and continued walking.  
  
"W...will you lend me your body?!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"AAAhhhh!!!" Yamato fell down the stairs. "Wh-what?!"  
  
'In the 16 years I've been alive I have never said...anything so bold.' Mimi thought, walking down the stairs to Yamato. "I want you to model for me."  
  
"So, do I get undressed?" Yamato asked, holding up his jacket. Mimi shook her head frantically, blushing madly. "My heart was punding 'cause I thought you wanted a nude model."  
  
'My heart's pounding, too. "I want you to model for me." I have to say, I can't believe I said it...but I couldn't avoid saying it...he was so beautiful when he kissed that statue of Mars in that burning sunset. He may have been playing around...but I was moved.'  
  
---  
  
"U..um...could you just take off your top shirt?" Mimi asked as they entered the art studio.  
  
"And then what do I do?" Yamato asked, taking off his shirt.  
  
"Sit in that chair and be still." Mimi replied, pointing to the chair in front of her eiesel.  
  
"I can sit however I want?" Yamato questioned, sitting on the chair.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi replied.  
  
"I said I'd lend you my body, but I had no idea I'd be modeling. I would rather help you with something that feels good." Yamato said. "Hey, is it true that you hate men?" Mimi looked at him, a surprised look on her face. "What's your deal? Do you like girls?"  
  
"Can't you sit still? It's hard to draw..." Mimi asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"You're smart enough to know the difference." Yamato continued. "I'm a real person, you know, unlike that guy." Yamato pointed to the statue of Mars. "By the way, Mars---was it Mars? I thought I'd heard his name before. Nostradamus prophesized about him." Yamato stated, changing his pose. "In July 1999, a terrifying king would come down and the world would be ruled my Mars. I thought, "Who's Mars?" but I finally remembered. What do you think the world would be like if it was ruled by a war God?"  
  
"Yamato, you believe in prophecies?"  
  
"Even if I didn't believe in them, the world's gonna collapse. Everything's all messed up." Yamato replied.  
  
"That's true, but...you don't care if the world ends?"  
  
"Well, I can't imagine the future's that great. It'd be more interesting to come to a crazy flashy end."  
  
"Interesting." Mimi said.  
  
"You know how you get all excited right before a typhoon? Like that...I wish it would hurry up and come. How's it gonna end?" Yamato yawned. "Will it be a sea of fire? Or a radiation storm..." Yamato dozed off.  
  
"All that talking must have tired him." Mimi whispered, taking a closer look at his face. 'He has such a beautiful face. Up close, he looks even better."  
  
---  
  
"That guy Yamato is sooo hot!"  
  
"The guy with the wild-ish long hair, right? He looks like a model."  
  
"I want to snag him!"  
  
"Fat chance. He has a girlfriend."  
  
---  
  
"I want to break up, Yamato." I girl with long bonde hair and blue eyes said. "You're still a junior and have time to spare, but I'm a senior and have to study for college exams...it's not like we can go on with our little playtime." She said, turning her back.  
  
"Oh, okay." Yamato shrugged. "Good luck with your studying." He waved, and walked away.  
  
"Wait! What's with you?!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is it true that you have a new girl? I heard you were fooling around in the art studio."  
  
"You mean Mimi? I haven't done anything." Yamato replied.  
  
"It's too late if you've done something!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What are you so mad about? You said you wanted to break up."  
  
"It was a trick stupid!" She yelled. "I even bought you a Bulgari watch."  
  
"I didn't ask for it."  
  
"Then give it back!"  
  
"I don't have it anymore." Yamato shrugged. "I pawned it."  
  
"I can't belive you!!!" She yelled.  
  
"But the motocycles..."Yamato defended.  
  
"Which is more important? The bike or me?" She asked, grabbing his shirt.  
  
"The bike." Yamato replied flatly.  
  
---  
  
"I guess I can't really model with this face, can I?" Yamato asked as he entered the art studio.  
  
"What happened?" Mimi asked.  
  
"A cat did it." Yamato replied.  
  
"Oh really? There's a cat that wears nail polish?" A teacher commented, Yamato just stuck his toungue at her.  
  
"You haven't gotten oold just for show, have you?" Yamato smiled, slapping her back and walking off.  
  
"I'm afraid to think what he'll be like when he gets older." The teacher whispered. "You better watch out for him, Mimi. Guys like that will destroy you."  
  
'If this was the old me, I would've thought the same thing.' Mimi smiled. 'it's true that Yamato's all messed up. He pushes the boundaries. But I don't sense any selfishness...he'ss just confident. The world is full of selfish people...and there's nothing you can do to save it. No matter how well you hide it, selfishness seeps out slowly. Spreading it's awful stench.' Mimi remembered, sitting in Mr. Yoshioka's english class. 'I can't believe this man could do such a thing.'  
  
"So, let's have someone do this sentence construction." Mr. Yoshioka smiled at the class.  
  
"That's not fair, Mr. Yoshioka. It's way too hard!?" A student exclaimed.  
  
'If Yamato hadn't walked in that time...' Mimi looked over at Yamato, who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"You're practicing in your after-school classes aren't you? I just want to see how much you're learning." Mr. Yoshioka defended.  
  
'"I'll protect you."' Mimi remembered Yamato's words.  
  
"Yamato. You try it." Mr. Yoshioka called.  
  
"Is he out of his mind? There is no way Yamato takes after-school classes." Some students whispered.  
  
"Hey, Yamato. You're up." Taichi said, kicking Yamato's seat causing him to wake.  
  
"Hmm?" Yamato yawned.  
  
'I can't believe this...harassment?' Mimi thought as she watched Yamato walk up there thinking about what to write. And Mr. Yoshioka smiling smugly.  
  
"What's wrong? You're the big man on the court but not in class?" Mr. Yoshioka teased. Yamato looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"It's your fault I woke up." Yamato said, writing on the board. 'This teacher, who appears to be good, is actually a terrible person who sexually harasses his female students!' He wrote. Everyone gasped.  
  
"What? Sexual harassment?" A student asked. Mr. Yoshioka blushed and immediately startd erasing what Yamato wrote.  
  
"Nice try." Yamato said, tossing the chalk at him. "But I lived in LA for eight years. I know my english."  
  
"What? You're bilingual?" A student exclaimed as Yamato walked to his seat.  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you?" He smiled.  
  
"No, you didn't!"  
  
"Well, whatever." He replied walking over to Mimi's desk. She held out her hand. Yamato high-fived it. She giggled and continued her work.  
  
---  
  
"That thing Yamato wrote on the board during English, it was a joke right?" Some girls gossiped durning lunch.  
  
"I can't believe Mr. Yoshioka would sexually harass anyone..."  
  
"I cna't believe that Yamato's english is perfect."  
  
"His grades are a joke, though. He neber even shows up for class."  
  
"But I heard he had the top score on the entrance exam."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
---  
  
Yamato rode his bike out of the school. Mr. Yoshioka silently watched in the shadows. Yamato tried to hit the brakes but nothing happened. 'My brakes!!!' He saw a truck and quickly tuned the bike so side hit it, and he stopped. He took the helmet off and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
---  
  
"Your brake pads were taken off?!" Yamato nodded. "That's a pretty vicious joke. Does someone have a grudge against you?"  
  
"Hmmm...too many to count." Yamato replied.  
  
"You and your crazy life." Yamato smiled. "Everything else looks good. I don't know how you did it. There's no damage to the bike at all."  
  
"I was lucky that the rear brakes were working. Daisuke gave me a great bike." Yamato replied.  
  
"It's too bad about Daisuke." Yamato took out a pack fo cigarretes[sp?]. "He was a good rider. We all get hurt, but to lose a leg...are you gonna be racing?"  
  
"No. My bike's out of serice and I've got no money." Yamato replied. "My old man stopped senging me cash."  
  
"What, did you guys get in a fight again?"  
  
"I just don't get along with that guy. And he keeps bugging me to quit riding." Yamato said, lighting his cigarrete.  
  
"He's just worried about you. Why don't you move back home?"  
  
"No way. I'd go nuts living there." Yamato replied.  
  
"You're plenty crazy now."  
  
"Haha! True, true." Yamato smiled.  
  
---  
  
Mr. Yoshioka walked peacefully around the campus. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around. Surprise etched on his features.  
  
"You play hard Mr. Yoshioka." Yamato smiled. "I almost ended up in the hospital."  
  
"Wha? What are you talking about?" Mr. Yoshioka replied.  
  
"Well, well, you made quite an impact." Yamato put his arm around Mr. Yoshioka. "I see you in a different light." He squeezed his shoulder. "And here's what I think...if we're gonna play, we should go all-out. This is really the only time in my life I can go crazy, you know. Being a minor and all." Yamato let go of Mr. Yoshioka and walked down the stairs. "Oh yeah...your car's the white infiniti right?" Yamato turned to face him. "Be extra-careful not to get into any accidents." Mr. Yoshioka dropped his book and left.  
  
---  
  
"I heard Mr. Yoshioka quit."  
  
"I wonder what happened? I heard he was being recruited by some fater-school programs."  
  
"It's too bad. He was a good teacher."  
  
Mimi sharpened her pencil.  
  
"Hey Yamato, I heard you broke up with your girlfriend." Sora smiled, leaning onto his desk. "It's good you ditched her, that old hag."  
  
"Old hag? She was only one year older." Yamato said.  
  
"She didn't suit you, such a snobby girl." Sora blushed a bit. "Hey, take me for a ride on your bike sometime."  
  
"No." Yamato replied flatly.  
  
"Why not?!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"My bike gets jealous when I let girls ride." Yamato replied.  
  
"Really?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, really. Sometimes she sctratches and stuff." Yamato replied.  
  
Mimi giggled a bit, Sora noticed and kicked her table.  
  
"AAH!" Mimi exclaimed as the blade she was using cut her finger.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My foot hit you." Sora smirked.  
  
"What are you doing? You klutz!" Yamato exclaimed, as he put Mimi's finger in his mouth. Everyone stoppsed what they were doing and just watched.  
  
---  
  
"Yamato, what are you up to?" Taichi exclaimed during PE. "Treating Mimi that way?!" Yamato just looked at Taichi. "It's not good for her to stand out!"  
  
"What are you all pissed off about Taichi?"  
  
"You're so clueless!" Taichi exclaimed. "There're a ton of girls that want to go out with you! Why are you acting like that in front of them? You're just going to antagonize her! Whatever happens to Mimi is on you. It's not like you've got a shortage on girls, why do you have to go after such a goody-goody?"  
  
"Taichi, you like Mimi don't you?" At this, Taichi blushed madly.  
  
"Wha..? What the hell are you talking about?" Taichi exclaimed, red as an apple.  
  
"I was wondering what was up. You bug me so much about her. If you like Mimi so much, want me to tell her for you?" Yamato asked.  
  
"You idiot!" Taichi exclaimed. "Besides, I was pretty much crushed to bits in junior high..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right. She said you were dirty right?" Yamato laughed.  
  
*BWAK!*  
  
"Are you completely clueless?!" Taichi yelled, his fist trembling. "Mimi isn't a neanderthal like you! You better not sawy anything to her!"  
  
"What did you say, jackass!" Yamato exclaimed, grabbing Taichi by the collar.  
  
"Shut up moron!" Taichi yelled back.  
  
"You're an idiot!"  
  
"And you're retarded!"  
  
"Somebody shut them up!" A student said.  
  
"This is unbearable. Totally juvenile..."  
  
---  
  
"You've got quite an attitude lately." Sora said. "Don't think you're so high and mighty just because Yamato's been a little nice to you lately,"  
  
"Yamato would never even look twice at you."  
  
"Don't even try to get him."  
  
"Do you even have a clue about yourself?"  
  
"I'm not really...I just asked him to model for me." Mimi replied.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Sora exclaimed, slapping Mimi across the face. "You're an eyesore. You never speak, and you're always in your own little world. You annoy me. Your's gloomy and stupid. Just looking at you makes me sick. You better not show off anymore, or you'll really get it!" Tears started to fall from Mimi's eyes.  
  
"Awww! We made the poor thing cry." One of Sora's friends smiled.  
  
"That's what you get for pissing Sora off. She would've been nicer if you just kept your mouth shut."  
  
"Yeah we could've been friends."  
  
"Hey, cute shoes! I'll be your friend if you give them to me." Someone exclaimed as Mimi took her shoes off and handed them to her.  
  
"Aw, too bad. They're not my size." She snickered. "It's a shame but they're useless." She tossed the shoes into the garbage. Sora and her friends laughed and walked off.  
  
"I guess they took my sneakers, too." Mimi said as she opened her locker to find it empty.  
  
---  
  
"Hey, Tachikawa. Didn't you hear the bell?" The teacher called as she entered the classroom.  
  
"I'm sorry." She replied, walking to her seat. Yamato turned and noticed her shoes missing.  
  
"What happened to your shoes?" He asked once school ended.  
  
"I threw them out. They didn't fit me." Mimi replied flatly.  
  
"I'm not that stupid." Yamato said, running a hand through his hair. "Who got you?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Mimi asked, walking to the door. "It's none of your buisness Yamato."  
  
"Hey, wait!" Yamato exclaimed, running after her and grabbing her arm. "Is it really not my buisness?" Mimi just looked at him.  
  
"Yamato..." Mimi started. "Have any of your girlfriends ever been bullied before?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"See what I mean? The problem's with me." Mimi said, turning her gaze. "i'm just slow and stupid...it's no wonder everyone gets annoyed."  
  
"Why don't you get mad?" Yamato asked.  
  
"If I get mad, they'll juts get me again." Mimi replied.  
  
"So, you can get them back."  
  
"We'd end up killing each other..."  
  
"So what?" Yamato questioned. "You're not afraid of anything, are you?"  
  
"I'm afraid of a lot of things. You wouldn't understand what I'm going through." Mimi said, turning around.  
  
"You're going home like that?" Yamato asked, pointing to her socks.  
  
"It's not like I can't walk." Mimi replied and continued her way.  
  
"You're not such a wuss after all." Yamato said to himself as he watched Mimi walk off campus. "Mimi!" He called grabbing her arm again. "I'll take you home. Where do you live?"  
  
"B...but you said no one's allowed on your bike."  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"But, um...I've never been on a motorcycle."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just hang on to me." Yamato replied, handing her his helmet.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do you not want to ride with me?"  
  
'"You think you're so high and mighty just because Yamato's been a little nice to you lately. Do you really think he would give you a second glance?" No, I don't think that. "You better not show off anymore, or you'll really get it. Do you even have a clue about yourslef?" I do!' Mimi thought.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You don't like men, right?" Yamato asked uncomfortably. "You're pretty much stuck together on a motorcycle."  
  
'But...but..."...Or you'll really get it!"'  
  
"Of course you don't want a ride. My fault, my fault." Mimi held out her hands. "Sttap the helmet on." Yamato said, helping Mimi put the helmet on.  
  
"Aren't you gonna wear one?"  
  
"Riding without a helmet is nice once in a while. As long as the cops don't catch us." Yamato smiled, getting onto the bike. "By the way, it's my first time riding with a passenger. If we die, I'm sorry."  
  
'I don't care if I die...is this what they mean by becoming "a slave to love"?'  
  
"Hey!" Yamato exclaimed, noticing Taichi waling out of the gates. "Bye bye, Taichi!" Yamato exclaimed, kicking Taichi as they rode past him.  
  
"Mimi?" Taichi exlcaimed, noticing Mimi on the back of Yamato's motorcylce.  
  
"Sora! Oh my God. It's Mimi and Yamato." One of Sora's friends called from the window.  
  
'I don't know what lies ahead, but I want to keep going on forever...'  
  
A/N: That right there is half of the first volume. Took me about 2 weeks, with the manga open in front of me. What do you think? It might take a while for the next chapter to come out. School's starting next week and I'll be swamped with HW. I'll try to update as soon as I can! 


End file.
